


Evil Walks

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dark!AU, first encounter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due ladri. Un solo lavoro. Le cose non vanno esattamente secondo i piani.<br/>-<br/>Sembrava avesse quasi subodorato il pericolo in agguato, ma che fosse al tempo stesso altrettanto impossibilitato a non lasciarsene coinvolgere. Il pensiero – fulmineo e terribile – che l'uomo non fosse di decifrabilità poi tanto semplice e immediata, le fece risalire un brivido su per la schiena. Lo spirito di competizione, la voglia di sfida che riusciva a tenere a bada la maggior parte delle volte, le proruppe nello stomaco, rianimandola di colpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clint Barton/Occhio di Falco e Natasha Romanoff/Vedova Nera non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Marvel e Disney. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.
> 
> In teoria volevo scrivere una one-shot porneggiante concisa e indolore, in pratica invecchiando sono diventata logorroica.  
> Qualche coordinata sull'AU: Clint e Natasha sono entrambi ladri, l'una la concorrenza dell'altro. Il POV è di Natasha.  
> Scritta per la socia/beta Eli in trasferta perché è una disgraziata ù_ù con affetto.  
> E basta! Buona lettura :D

_Your green eyes couldn't get any colder  
There's bad poison runnin' thru your veins _  
_C'mon weave your web down in your ocean_  
You got 'em tied to your bed  
With your dark dark secrets  
And your green green eyes  
You black widow

(AC/DC – Evil Walks)

 

 

 

La pioggia cadeva fitta, offuscandole la visuale e rendendole praticamente impossibile distinguere i suoni al di sopra dello scrosciare dell'acqua. Riusciva a scorgere la figura scura dell'uomo muoversi confusamente verso il fondo della strada: nell'oscurità dello spiazzo dove confluiva la via, si fronteggiavano un locale – la cui insegna rossa al neon brillava nella sera che il temporale stava trascinandosi nella notte imminente – e un affittacamere che aveva l'aria di aver visto giorni migliori. Le serrande abbassate dei pochi negozi circostanti la minacciavano con le indistinte scritte e i disegni colorati di _writers_ più o meno abili, riempiendo lo spazio buio che separava quei due unici segni d'attività ancora in corso.

La sagoma nera, che stava seguendo ormai da un'ora buona, parve soffermarsi nel rientro formato dall'ingresso di un'agenzia immobiliare. Natalia la vide chinarsi su qualcosa che non riuscì a riconoscere, rimettersi dritta e puntare con decisione verso il bar poco distante.

Il percorso dalla villa a quella fetida cittadina era stato accidentato e tortuoso: la pioggia l'aveva ostacolata e aiutata a nascondersi in egual misura, ma tenere d'occhio lo sconosciuto aveva finito per essere compito ben più stancante del previsto.

L'acqua le scendeva gelida oltre il colletto del giubbotto di pelle infradiciato, così come i capelli che le rimaneva attaccati in ciocche scomposte sul volto: ma era estate, l'aria umida e pesante, e Natalia non si sarebbe di certo lasciata fermare da qualche goccia d'acqua, non quando ne andava della riuscita di un altro colpo perfetto. La deviazione di percorso che l'aveva costretta a riorganizzare il piano in corso d'opera era stata una seccatura, ma – forse – anche una benedizione: il prezioso coltello cerimoniale persiano (del valore di ben undici milioni di dollari, stando al ricco collezionista che l'aveva assoldata) era caduto nelle mani sbagliate, prima che avesse potuto introdursi all'interno della villa dell'annoiato archeologo che l'aveva rinvenuto per caso durante una delle sue ultime spedizioni in Iran. Tra tutti i problemi e i contrattempi che si era preparata a dover affrontare, quella di vedersi mettere i bastoni tra le ruote da un altro ladro non le era neppure passata per la testa: quella sagoma confusa l'aveva battuta sul tempo. Ma non abbastanza da impedirle di seguirne fedelmente le tracce, lontano da quel pacchiano edificio in finto stile barocco e attraverso la campagna, fino alla cittadina più vicina.

Aspettò di vedere lo sconosciuto varcare la soglia fiocamente illuminata del bar, prima di decidersi ad uscire allo scoperto, a ripercorrere i passi del ladro. Una rapida occhiata all'ingresso dell'agenzia immobiliare davanti cui l'aveva visto soffermarsi, le rivelò la presenza di un senzatetto rannicchiato su un mucchio di cartone e plastica che emanava una tremenda puzza d'alcool e piscio. Il volto di Benjamin Franklin la osservava placidamente dalla banconota da cento dollari – innaturalmente asciutta – che l'uomo stringeva saldamente tra le mani. L'eventualità che la sua inaspettata vittima si fosse presa la briga di fare l'elemosina ad un barbone qualunque, le provocò un moto d'irritazione e scherno improvviso: credeva seriamente che la carità l'avrebbe aiutato ad espiare i suoi peccati? Che una buona azione ne cancellasse automaticamente una cattiva?

Sorrise tra sé di quel gesto tanto ingenuo e sgradevole, ignorando la vocina che, dal fondo della sua testa, avrebbe voluto farle prendere coscienza di tutt'altro.

Le suole degli stivali scuri scricchiolarono sinistramente sullo zerbino sistemato appena oltre la soglia del locale: a giudicare dalle pessime condizioni in cui versava il pavimento, sporco e bagnato com'era, non doveva essere servito a un granché.

Natalia si guardò attorno, asciugandosi distrattamente il viso col dorso della mano altrettanto umida, passando in rassegna i presenti con sguardo artificiosamente annoiato. Un gruppo di motociclisti dall'aria arcigna occupava il tavolo più nascosto del bar; pochi, solitari ubriachi punteggiavano il resto dell'ambiente, con l'eccezione di una coppia dall'aria trasandata che amoreggiava in prossimità dei bagni. Sotto la luce traballante del bancone, occupando uno dei cinque sgabelli superstiti, sedeva un uomo: il suo istinto le suggerì immediatamente che quello era il suo ladro. Leggermente curvato in avanti, sembrava proteggere gelosamente una bottiglia di birra.

Le ci vollero pochi secondi per formulare un piano d'attacco e ancor meno per indossare una delle tante maschere che componevano il suo folto repertorio.

Raggiunse in fretta il bancone, appoggiandosi al legno appiccicaticcio con entrambe le mani per attirare l'attenzione del barman, vistosamente annoiato, attualmente puntata sull'animata discussione in corso al tavolo dei centauri.

“Mi scusi,” ne richiamò l'attenzione, mentre con la coda dell'occhio studiava l'uomo al quale si era molto convenientemente affiancata. “Mi si è fermata la macchina ad un paio di miglia da qui, mi...,” fece una brava pausa, come a sottolineare tutta la sua sconsolata agitazione, “mi potrebbe indicare la stazione di servizio più vicina? O un meccanico, magari?”

Il barman si limitò ad osservarla con sguardo vacuo, la maglia nera, su cui era stampato il logorato logo del bar, malamente tesa sulla pronunciata rotondità della pancia sporgente.

“Un meccanico a quest'ora, dolcezza?” Rilasciò una risata sgradevole che le strinse lo stomaco in una morsa fastidiosa. “Dove credi di essere?”

Si mostrò interdetta, dischiudendo le labbra in un'espressione confusa e spaesata insieme.

“Posso almeno usare il suo telefono per un carro attrezzi?” Aprì e chiuse i pugni un paio di volte, simulando un pacato nervosismo.

“Non abbiamo un telefono,” la brutale sanzione dell'uomo, “questo non è il Four Seasons Hotel, in caso non te ne fossi accorta.”

Non era la prima volta che Natalia veniva automaticamente presa per il delicato topino di città incapace di cavarsela nella dura realtà della campagna: simili, accondiscendenti risposte le erano state indirizzate centinaia di volte da individui sprovveduti, che non sempre erano sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. Ma stavolta i pregiudizi che il suo aspetto portava con sé giocavano in suo favore: non si sarebbe auto-sabotata per l'effimera soddisfazione che una rivalsa nei confronti di quell'imbecille le avrebbe procurato.

“Merda,” si infossò nelle spalle e chinò il capo con un leggero sospiro. Rimase immobile per una manciata di calcolati attimi, come avesse avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo per fare il punto della situazione, per non scoraggiarsi di fronte ad un imprevisto che minacciava di farla naufragare in territorio sconosciuto per tutta la notte. Si rimise dritta, gli occhi solo vagamente lucidi di lacrime a malapena trattenute, in vista di un pianto solitario fuori da quelle quattro mura; dette le spalle al bancone e ritornò sui propri passi in direzione dell'uscita.

Contò fino a tre.

“Ehi,” la voce bassa e impercettibilmente scontrosa dello sconosciuto, per cui aveva messo su tutta quella pantomima, la raggiunse prima che potesse varcare la soglia del bar. “So io dov'è la stazione di servizio più vicina. Ti ci posso accompagnare.”

Natalia si voltò appena in tempo per scorgere il viso dell'uomo che aveva appena parlato: doveva avere poco più di trent'anni. I capelli biondicci tagliati corti, gli occhi grigi che stentavano a guardarla dritta nei suoi, i lineamenti decisi, la barba sfatta di un paio di giorni e il collo solido... tornò a darle le spalle prima di concederle il tempo di formulare una qualsiasi risposta.

Ebbe cura di mostrarsi sorpresa e indecisa, lasciando passare una manciata di secondi prima di riavvicinare il bancone e issarsi sul più vicino sgabello libero, un'espressione incerta ad animarle lo sguardo.

L'uomo le scoccò una rapida occhiata in tralice, ma Natalia ebbe l'impressione che fosse ben più abituato ad osservare la gente di quanto non stesse dimostrando. La stessa noncuranza con cui fingeva di scrutarla, nascondeva i segni di un'analisi ben più accurata.

“Grazie.” Pronunciò quelle due misere sillabe lentamente, stringendo le mani l'una nell'altra.

“Prima finisco la birra,” decretò l'altro, quasi gli avesse appena chiesto un favore che lui – decisamente controvoglia – aveva infine deciso di accordarle. E in effetti aveva l'aria di aver aspramente dibattuto con se stesso prima di intervenire a offrirle il suo aiuto: ma Natalia aveva intuito che un uomo che, dopo un colpo, si ferma a fare l'elemosina (per altro non richiesta), non avrebbe potuto coerentemente rifiutare una gentilezza ad una donna in difficoltà. Specialmente se quella donna è pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime (un espediente che non aveva ancora compreso del tutto, ma che le era tornato utile innumerevoli volte).

“Faccia pure,” annuì ripetutamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati. “Forse è meglio aspettare che smetta di piovere,” aggiunse sovrappensiero, come a suggerire un naturale prolungamento della tempistica.

L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle, come disinteressandosi completamente di lei: se avesse voluto adescarlo e crearsi una situazione adatta a sottrargli la refurtiva, avrebbe avuto bisogno di coinvolgerlo. Ordinò quindi una birra anche per sé, vedendosela consegnare dal barman che – dopo aver raccolto i sette dollari che gli spettavano con un grugnito contrariato – tornò a dedicarsi alla replica della partita di football trasmessa dall'unico televisore presente nel locale.

Natalia si sfilò il giubbotto di pelle, rivelando la canottiera scura che metteva in evidenza le sue forme e le lasciava scoperte le braccia pallide. Bevve un sorso di birra, sforzandosi di apparire immersa nelle proprie elucubrazioni: qualcosa le diceva che, se avesse fatto la prima mossa, l'uomo non avrebbe reagito bene.

A giudicare da com'era vestito – felpa scura col cappuccio, pantaloni e stivali neri – il pugnale doveva trovarsi nella sacca che portava ancora a tracolla. Avrebbe potuto tagliarne i lacci con uno dei coltelli che teneva nascosti addosso, impossessarsi dell'intero carico e correre il più lontano e rapidamente possibile. Ma niente le assicurava che l'uomo non fosse anche un corridore provetto: non aveva alcuna intenzione di impegnarsi in una folle corsa su lunga distanza. In quello scenario, le variabili fuori dal suo controllo erano decisamente troppe. No, avrebbe dovuto costringerlo ad abbassare le proprie difese, a coglierlo in un momento di vulnerabilità, trarlo in inganno con un falso senso di sicurezza... e poi colpire quando meno se l'aspettava. Per una che basava tutta la sua attività criminale su quel margine di volontaria illusione che gli uomini – instancabilmente – operavano su se stessi, era quella la naturale soluzione al suo problema.

Quando si sentì addosso lo sguardo indagatore dello sconosciuto, seppe che il suo piano stava funzionando. Si ostinò a far finta di niente, a concedersi qualche soffocato sospiro di stanchezza alternato ad altrettanti sorsi di birra. Di nuovo, non doveva far altro che aspettare, tessere silenziosamente il filo rosso della sua ragnatela...

“Che ci fai da queste parti, comunque?” Il ladro aveva finito per parlare, mascherando grossolanamente il disagio con un fittizio colpo di tosse.

“Una mia amica del liceo si è trasferita quaggiù e domani si sposa,” snocciolò con un mesto sorriso. “Non credo che riuscirò a farcela.”

“Probabilmente no.” Il modo secco e definitivo con cui aveva – da subito – ignorato una qualsiasi possibilità di consolazione, la divertì inaspettatamente.

“Tu che ci fai qui?” Gli ritorse la domanda.

“Lavoro,” la telegrafica risposta.

Nonostante si fosse finalmente deciso a voltarsi verso di lei, ruotando leggermente sullo sgabello, Natalia capì che non era molto abituato a fare conversazione. Il fatto che avesse dovuto combattere con se stesso prima di offrirsi di aiutarla, le confermava che aveva un carattere tendente all'altruismo: un altruismo che preferiva esercitare nell'oscurità, al buio, in privato, quasi fosse stato un qualche losco peccato da nascondere al mondo. L'aveva visto muoversi agilmente su per il tetto della villa e poi calarsi giù per la parete e sparire attraverso il giardino che la circondava: ma adesso le pareva schiacciato dal peso di una montagna di invisibili problemi. O forse colpe. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Le apparve improvvisamente chiaro come quel dibattito che aveva intrapreso con se stesso non era stato finalizzato a convincerlo ad aiutarla, ma piuttosto il contrario. Ma la sua parte virtuosa doveva aver avuto la meglio e cancellato qualsiasi buon proposito di egoismo, che – considerato cosa l'aspettava – gli avrebbe sicuramente giovato di più.

“Ce l'hai un nome, o... ?”

“Ce l'ho,” l'ostilità nella sua voce si era improvvisamente acuita.

Sembrava avesse quasi subodorato il pericolo in agguato, ma che fosse al tempo stesso altrettanto impossibilitato a non lasciarsene coinvolgere. Il pensiero – fulmineo e terribile – che l'uomo non fosse di decifrabilità poi tanto semplice e immediata, le fece risalire un brivido su per la schiena. Lo spirito di competizione, la voglia di sfida che riusciva a tenere a bada la maggior parte delle volte, le proruppe nello stomaco, rianimandola di colpo.

“Barney,” il ladro aveva parlato di nuovo, il tono di voce sensibilmente addolcito. Si sentiva in colpa per il brusco exploit di qualche attimo prima. “Il mio nome è Barney.”

Natalie gli sorrise, sporgendosi impercettibilmente verso di lui.

“Barney. Un bel nome.” Decise di non sbilanciarsi troppo.

“Il tuo?”

“Nicole,” decretò dopo una breve esitazione. “Che genere di lavoro fai, Barney?”

“Mi occupo di edilizia.” Nel senso che svaligiava ville?

“Stai andando da qualche parte?”

“Torno a casa,” lo vide tentare un sorriso nella sua direzione. “Nessun noiosissimo matrimonio per me.”

“Sei contrario al matrimonio?”

“Sono contrario agli sbattimenti di palle.”

“Ha senso.” Le venne da ridere e non si preoccupò di nasconderlo, rallentando calcolatamente i movimenti. “Però si mangia gratis.”

“Non si mangia gratis,” la rimbrottò lui, una luce improvvisamente vivace ad illuminargli gli occhi grigi. “E il regalo di nozze? E' così che ti paghi da mangiare.”

“Vero anche questo,” fu costretta ad ammettere. “Però è un buon modo di conoscere gente.”

“Ammesso che uno voglia conoscerne,” puntualizzò lui.

Le sembrava quasi che le loro repliche si stessero assestando su una ritmo ben preciso, naturale ed istintivo che – insieme alla convinzione che Barney stesse nascondendo qualcosa ben oltre l'ovvio – la intrigò da subito.

“Sei sposato?” Rilanciò allora.

“Cazzo, no.” Aveva pronunciato quel secco diniego con un'urgenza quasi comica, e – a giudicare dalla sua espressione – lui stesso doveva essersene accorto. “Insomma, lo ero,” finì per ridimensionarsi.

Il fatto che le apparisse molto apertamente impegnato in una battaglia costante col senso di colpa, la incuriosiva: e non c'entrava più nulla lo sdegno con cui aveva preso atto di quel gesto di carità che aveva preceduto il suo ingresso nel locale. Lo sconosciuto le dava piuttosto l'aria di chi avrebbe voluto rigirarsi nelle torbide acque del crimine e del peccato senza troppi ripensamenti o crisi di coscienza. Di chi, suo malgrado, si ritrovava comunque a fare i conti col senso di giustizia e altruismo ben vivi da qualche parte, nella sua testa. Natalia aveva abbandonato le grigie e indistinte spiagge dell'ambiguità morale ormai da anni: era stata addestrata a non curarsi di certe inezie, a crearsi un proprio, spietato codice. Trovarsi davanti qualcuno che, in quella particolare linea di lavoro, ancora si dibatteva in quella palude, la sorprese.

“Nessun incontro galante?”

“Ma chi cazzo sei tu?” Si era messo a ridere, più divertito che realmente indignato.

“Oh, andiamo. Se vuoi rimorchiare, dov'è che vai?”

“Al pub?”

Natalia fece schioccare la lingua, come sottolineando il momento esatto in cui Barney era precipitato nella sua trappola: non si trovavano forse in un pub? E lei non era una ragazza presumibilmente single che non vedeva l'ora di conoscere gente nuova ad un matrimonio? Gli era bastato fargli balenare davanti agli occhi la realtà dei fatti perché – ne era sicura – l'uomo formulasse esattamente il pensiero che _lei_ aveva voluto conficcargli in testa. E adesso, lo sapeva bene, si sarebbe tormentato con quell'idea, ci avrebbe giocato e – se fosse stata tanto abile da assecondarlo – vi avrebbe irrimediabilmente ceduto.

“Al pub o... da qualche altra parte,” si affrettò a specificare, nel vano tentativo di riallontanare da sé quella prospettiva, così come avrebbe fatto con un pessimo presentimento.

“Oh no, i bar sono... un ottimo posto per rimorchiare,” volle ribadire impietosamente, impedendogli di mettersi tanto maldestramente al sicuro. “E poi hai l'aria di sentirti solo.”

Lo vide irrigidirsi e muovere nervosamente le spalle, come sprofondando per un istante in qualche pensiero poco felice che ebbe l'effetto di oscurargli lo sguardo. Ma durò solo un attimo: si costrinse a liberarsi di quel turbamento improvviso, sfoggiando un sorriso non molto convincente.

“Era una proposta?” Finì per chiederle.

“Non lo so,” rispose cautamente, scoccandogli un'occhiata indecifrabile e simulando un improbabile imbarazzo, come a mitigare tutta quella sfacciataggine.

“Tiri il sasso e nascondi la mano?”

Poggiò un piede sulla struttura del suo sgabello, sbilanciandosi leggermente verso di lei: neanche se avesse avuto dei lunghi fili per permetterle di orchestrare direttamente le sue mosse, avrebbe saputo recitare tanto perfettamente la parte che era stata lei ad assegnargli.

“Niente del genere,” ribadì, inumidendosi casualmente le labbra prima di scoppiare in una risatina nervosa. “Di solito non mi comporto così.”

“Così come?”

“Così...”

“Scopertamente?”

“Esatto.” Cercò i suoi occhi, come per assicurarsi che non gli sfuggisse la sorpresa con cui aveva accolto quella sua intuizione. Una lusinga che Barney avrebbe dovuto cogliere da solo, proprio dove Natalia l'aveva lasciata cadere appositamente per lui.

“Perché? Pensi che... ci sia qualcosa di riprovevole?”

“No. Penso che ci sia qualcosa di stupido,” rispose a tono.

“Stupido?”

“Una ragazza sola nel bel mezzo di una cittadina di periferia... che rimane imbegolata con uno sconosciuto qualsiasi,” elencò rapidamente. “Sono piuttosto sicura che più di una donna si sia ritrovata morta, dopo un ragionamento simile.”

“Bè, in effetti potrei essere un serial killer.”

“Se lo fossi me lo diresti?”

“Non credo,” le sorrise prima di scolarsi quel che rimaneva della sua birra. “E se lo fossi tu?”

“Che cosa?”

“Un serial killer.”

Natalia dovette far appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciar cadere la facciata: eppure era sicura che, per un misero istante, la finzione fosse improvvisamente venuta a mancare; che gli attori si fossero rivolti direttamente al pubblico, che la quarta parete fosse stata... abbattuta. Una sensazione di gelido disagio le riempì lo stomaco: il cuore aveva preso a batterle furiosamente in petto, ritmando lo scorrere del sangue nelle sue vene, bollente e impetuoso. Un prurito alla nuca le suggeriva di essere nei guai fino al collo, ma la morsa allo stomaco – insieme al modo in cui l'uomo la stava osservando – rianimò di colpo il suo spirito di sfida. Perché se una parte di lei era ancora convinta che Barney non fosse altro che ciò che sembrava (un ladro – un uomo – pronto a cadere nella sua ragnatela così come tanti altri colleghi prima di lui), un'altra sembrava aver intuito qualcosa... di indistinto e indefinito. Di ignoto.

“Se te lo dicessi, poi dovrei ucciderti,” lo mise in guardia.

“Pensi che te lo lascerei fare?” Domandò sibillino, il tono divertito e apparentemente scanzonato.

“Non credo che ti lascerei molta scelta.”

“Sicura di te, ah?”

“Non sai quanto.”

Non lasciò i suoi occhi nemmeno per un istante, limitandosi a sorseggiare la sua birra. Rimasero a fissarsi per un lunghissimo attimo, valutandosi e scrutandosi l'un l'altra, soppesando tutti i pro e i contro e insieme tentando di risolvere un complicato problema le cui variabili non erano ancora state svelate del tutto. La curiosità rischiava di accecarla, di questo ne era più che consapevole: ma era altrettanto sicura della proprie possibilità e non dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a neutralizzare un qualsiasi tentativo dell'uomo, se si fosse reso necessario. L'illusione di poter risolvere tranquillamente quell'improvviso grattacapo sfumò, lasciandola in balia di una sfida che supplicava di essere vinta.

“C'è un affittacamere qua accanto,” alluse lui. “Avevo intenzione di trascorrere qui la notte in ogni caso.” Stava mentendo spudoratamente.

“In ogni caso,” ripeté lei, come smascherando ironicamente l'inganno. Qualcosa le diceva che era finito il tempo delle lusinghe, e che cominciava – invece – il gioco del gatto col topo: una disciplina in cui Natalia si assicurava sempre di accaparrarsi il ruolo del predatore più che quello della preda indifesa.

“In ogni caso,” confermò sfacciatamente lui.

“Andiamo, allora,” non esitò ad esortarlo, scendendo dallo sgabello, il giubbotto di pelle stretto in mano e un'espressione di puro divertimento ad accenderle lo sguardo.

Barney si morse per un attimo le labbra, sovrappensiero, ma l'incertezza lasciò presto il campo allo spirito di competizione, costringendolo ad imitare le sue mosse. Le fece cenno di precederlo fuori dal locale, dove il temporale continuava ad imperversare. Natalia si limitò ad osservarlo con l'aria di chi ha capito ogni singola intenzione del proprio avversario, ma che decide di assecondarlo, forte di una superiorità indiscussa.

Un lampo illuminò a giorno l'oscura volta del cielo nel momento esatto in cui varcò la soglia del pub. Si concentrò intensamente sul rumore dei suoi passi, sulla sua presenza, quasi fosse stata in grado di tenerlo d'occhio anche avendolo alle spalle, in una posizione che avrebbe potuto permettergli di giocare la prima mano. Ma Natalia riuscì a percorrere il buio pressoché totale che li separava dall'affittacamere sana e salva, né Barney tentò una qualsivoglia mossa azzardata.

La donna che sedeva alla piccola e squallida reception sollevò gli occhi gonfi e assonnati dal piccolo televisore che – ad occhio e croce – costituiva tutto il suo intrattenimento per la serata, puntando il suo sguardo vacuo sul suo volto e, subito dopo, su quello dell'uomo che l'aveva appena raggiunta.

“Una doppia,” era stato lui a parlare, tirando fuori alcune banconote dalla tasca centrale della felpa.

“Documenti d'identità?” Richiese quella, senza neppure alzarsi dalla sedia su cui pareva essere incastonata a vita.

“Niente documenti d'identità,” stabilì Barney, porgendole tre banconote da cinquanta dollari ciascuna.

La donna li osservò per un interminabile istante, prima di fare un vago gesto con la mano, che poteva essere un insulto o un via libera. Probabilmente tutte e due le cose. Si prese i soldi e gli porse una chiave pescata a colpo sicuro dal piccolo pannello appeso alla parete retrostante, tornando molto prontamente a prestare attenzione a qualsiasi cosa stesse guardando prima del loro ingresso.

Stavolta fu lui a precederla, imboccando la ripida scala rivestita di moquette che si innalzava di fronte a loro. Natalia scavalcò un gradino dopo l'altro, aspettando che la donna non fosse più a portata di sguardo per prendere anche solo in considerazione la possibilità di sferrare il suo attacco. Il passo dell'uomo era incredibilmente silenzioso: forse le difficoltà che aveva incontrato nel pedinarlo non erano esclusivamente imputabili allo scrosciare della pioggia. Certo, se era riuscito a batterla sul tempo – nel furto del prezioso reperto archeologico – allora non doveva essere un completo sprovveduto. Una parte di lei – quella più avveduta – sapeva che avrebbe dovuto agire in quel preciso istante, cancellare il problema prima che potesse mutare forma e aspetto o sfuggire dal suo controllo. Ma qualcosa le impedì di farlo: Natalia voleva scoprire che cosa sarebbe successo.

La curiosità ebbe la meglio sul buon senso.

Dopo tre rampe di scale dall'aria sempre più marcia, l'uomo la condusse fino alla porta di fondo del corridoio in cui erano appena sbucati. Non esitò ad aprirla e ad invitarla ad entrare prima di lui con un'occhiata che non prometteva niente di buono... o forse erano solo allucinazioni. Magari Barney non era altro che un uomo qualunque, in procinto di cadere irrimediabilmente vittima del suo amor proprio, di farsi illudere e raggirare piuttosto che affrontare la realtà per quello che era.

Ma la leggera, dapprima impercettibile e poi sempre più insistente, sensazione che le stava prendendo lo stomaco e il ventre, il fatto che fosse eccitata dalla prospettiva di rimanere da sola in una stanza con un perfetto sconosciuto che avrebbe dovuto sedurre sì, ma anche uccidere, erano già sufficienti a farle capire che non era il caso. Che quell'uomo, quale che fosse il suo vero nome, non era uno qualunque. L'irrazionale, impalpabile percezione di trovarsi in presenza di un proprio... simile.

Barney le scoccò un'occhiata esplicita, come invitandola a darsi una mossa. Natalia non si fece attendere: passargli di fianco, per entrare nella fatiscente camere che li aspettava, fu come ricevere una scossa elettrica improvvisa e imprevista. La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle, mentre il rumore della pioggia che batteva sulla finestra chiusa si mescolava allo scricchiolante silenzio della camera. L'uomo l'aggirò con circospezione: le sembrava quasi di riuscire a sentire il rumore degli ingranaggi nella sua testa muoversi e affannarsi gli uni dietro gli altri, per cercare di leggere la situazione, di capire quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si liberava cautamente della sacca, appoggiandola sul comodino, là dove avrebbe potuto recuperarla facilmente in qualsiasi momento: una scelta, Natalia ne era più che consapevole, tutt'altro che casuale.

Gettò a terra la giacca di pelle che teneva ancora in mano, lasciando che si afflosciasse sul pavimento senza troppi complimenti. Mosse calibrati passi verso il letto schiacciato alla finestra, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui, che stava facendo altrettanto con lei, quasi ossessivamente. I loro respiri, faticosamente non trattenuti, accompagnarono i suoi movimenti: sfilò prima l'uno, poi l'altro stivale con snervante lentezza, avendo cura di abbandonarli in quel punto e nessun altro.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo pareva scivolarle sulla pelle come un faro rovente: probabilmente si aspettava una qualche mossa stupida, una definitiva e finale dichiarazione di guerra. Ma l'euforia che quella tacita sfida le aveva messo addosso, le impedì di ragionare lucidamente, di scegliere la tattica più sicura, quella meno stupida... e se c'era una cosa che Natalia detestava, era di essere prevedibile.

Afferrò con l'indice il bottone dei pantaloni neri, giocherellandoci per qualche secondo prima di farlo saltare. La stoffa scura lasciò il campo alla sua pelle bianchissima, tramata da una fitte rete di vene azzurrognole e infinite cicatrici ormai invisibili; li abbandonò a terra dopo essersene liberata. Arricciò le dita attorno all'orlo della canottiera nera, sollevandola leggermente per scoprire la pancia pallida, gli addominali in agguato oltre il sembiante delle curve morbide e sinuose.

Barney non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso: non capì mai se si stesse illudendo di leggervi confusione o smarrimento. Forse stava facendo con lei la stessa cosa che aveva fatto con lui: magari stava prendendo in considerazione la possibilità che Natalia non fosse altro che una donna indipendente e particolarmente sola che si era ritrovata nei guai e che aveva colto al volo l'occasione per trascorrere una notte in compagnia. Nonostante fosse piuttosto sicura che stesse giocando con l'idea, l'uomo non parve intenzionato a lasciarsi del tutto ammaliare da quella particolare prospettiva.

Un cambiamento improvviso nell'atmosfera, uno spostamento che si concretizzò in una scia di brividi sui suoi fianchi, preannunciò l'improvvisa decisione dello sconosciuto: si sbarazzò della felpa con pochi gesti bruschi, a seguire dei pantaloni e della t-shirt viola che l'umidità della pioggia gli aveva fatto aderire innaturalmente ai pettorali, al fisico scolpito. Solo così Natalia si accorse delle braccia muscolose, solcate dalle diramazioni delle vene in evidenza; una familiarità e coscienza nei movimenti che andarono a definire il profilo del ladro provetto, che aveva già delineato vedendolo in azione alla villa.

Restò immobile, in prossima del comodino e del suo bagaglio, insinuando un dito oltre il bordo dei boxer scuri. Ne fece schioccare l'elastico come chiedendole tacitamente quanto oltre avesse intenzione di spingersi, che se voleva giocare, allora aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti, che non sarebbe stato lui ad arrendersi per primo.

Il materasso cigolò sotto il suo peso, mentre Natalia ci si alzava sopra, svettando su di lui con tutta la sua altezza, mentre scavalcava quel campo neutrale che ancora li divideva. L'uomo si fece avanti, allungando le mani fino a sfiorarle il ventre scoperto, i fianchi e poi la schiena e le gambe e il sedere su cui serrò bruscamente la presa. Fu costretta a trattenere il respiro.

I suoi polpastrelli lisci e ruvidi insieme sembravano tracciare scie bollenti ovunque si posassero, risvegliando come per effetto di una qualche arcana stregoneria, ogni singola porzione di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere.

Aveva sedotto decine di uomini e mai, _mai_ le era capitato di riscoprirsi tanto interessata; aveva scopato altre volte per il puro gusto di farlo, una valvola di sfogo come un'altra, quando tutto ciò che contava era la soddisfazione delle sue esigenze, quali che fossero le intenzioni della controparte di turno. Ma questo non era un incontro di piacere: l'uomo aveva con sé un dannato cimelio storico che avrebbe dovuto riportare al collezionista che l'aveva ingaggiata. Ne andava non solo del suo stipendio e del suo sostentamento, ma anche della sua credibilità nell'ambiente... e non poteva – _non poteva_ – intaccare la sua reputazione perché _questa_ vittima stuzzicava a tal punto la sua curiosità. Doveva porre fine a quella pessima commedia e doveva farlo... subito.

Ricambiò il suo sguardo, fissando i suoi occhi verdi e gelidi nei suoi, sovrastandolo di quasi tutto il busto, mentre l'uomo incastrava le dita nei bordi del suo intimo nero e semplice: Natalia ebbe l'impressione che stesse aspettando di leggerle in viso qualcosa di non meglio precisato. Qualcosa di simile ad un via libera... un permesso. Oppure un passo falso. Si impedì di reagire con sospetto o smarrimento, mentre _quel_ segno che Barney aveva atteso, doveva essersi manifestato: il nero dell'intimo scivolò sulla tela candida delle sue gambe, lasciandola praticamente nuda davanti a lui. Lo vide mordersi le labbra, godersi le vista con incerta cautela, ammirazione e forse timore, una combinazione che le risultò tutt'altro che familiare.

L'afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò tra le braccia, facendola distendere sul materasso per farsi strada tra le sue gambe scoperte. Natalia rovesciò il capo all'indietro: le tende della finestra – vicinissime a quella sponda del letto – erano tenute ferme da lunghi cordoncini ingialliti. Le sarebbe bastato allungare una mano, scioglierli e usarli per immobilizzargli i polsi con la scusa di una qualche fantasia erotica da realizzare (una tecnica che otteneva sempre un discreto successo); avrebbe potuto portare quella pantomima ad una brusca, ma necessaria conclusione... recuperare il coltello e andarsene dopo essersi liberata di quel molesto contrattempo.

E l'avrebbe anche fatto se il respiro caldo dell'uomo non avesse preso a scenderle lungo il suo ventre, fino a tormentarle la carne morbida dell'interno coscia. Quell'ultimo secondo che le avrebbe permesso di agire lucidamente, fu colmato dallo sbigottimento che la investì insieme alla consapevolezza della sua prossima mossa.

Il calore bollente della sua bocca e della sua lingua su di lei ebbero l'effetto di farla irrigidire, di mandare in confusione tutti quegli inutili calcoli, di scompaginare l'ordine delle sue attente riflessioni, di scomporre il puzzle delle sue fredde analisi in mille pezzi. Chiuse le mani a pugno, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani per tenersi coi piedi per terra. Ma quel microscopico accenno di dolore non fece altro che aumentare l'eccitazione che aveva preso ad accumularsi all'altezza del basso ventre.

Gli fece scivolare le gambe ai lati del collo... avrebbe potuto spezzarglielo con un movimento netto, stritolarlo nella presa delle sue cosce e soffocarlo col ricordo del suo sapore sulle labbra, ucciderlo una volta per tutte. Ma il suo corpo la tradì, ribellandosi alle razionali decisioni del suo cervello: sospinse il bacino contro di lui, cercando maggior contatto con la sua bocca. Un gemito distorto le sfuggì inaspettatamente le labbra quando l'uomo intensificò le sue attenzioni. La teneva saldamente ferma al materasso con un braccio, mentre con la mano libera prese ad arrampicarsi su per il suo corpo, tormentando la pelle sensibile dei seni al di sopra del reggiseno, con la delicatezza e la determinazione di chi è abituato a maneggiare con precisione oggetti fragili.

Si lasciò cullare dall'impercettibile ritmo su cui si erano entrambi sintonizzati, mentre il viluppo bollente cresceva alla base del suo corpo, stringendovi un nodo che supplicava di essere sciolto... la consapevolezza che lo sconosciuto avrebbe potuto ucciderla, lì su due piedi, con la faccia sepolta tra le sue cosce, mentre si lasciava giocare come una stupida ragazzetta idiota, la eccitò al punto da spedirla dritta oltre il limite.

Annaspò in cerca d'aria, neanche fosse stata una dannata principiante, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidivano in un istante di totale sospensione, prima di rilassarsi bruscamente tra le spire dell'orgasmo.

Si rese conto quasi con orrore di ciò che era appena successo: nessuna traccia di disgusto, solo lo sbigottimento viscerale di chi si è appena ritrovato in una situazione in cui non avrebbe mai neanche lontanamente pensato di cadere. Può una seduttrice essere sedotta? Può un predatore farsi preda? Natalia sapeva che quei rivolgimenti potevano capitare eccome, ma non a lei. Non alla Vedova Nera.

Fissò il soffitto, costringendosi a regolare il respiro mentre il suo corpo si riassestava su un confuso torpore; sentì l'urgenza, la furia di imporsi e di dimostrare quanto valesse crescerle in petto come un fiume in piena. Riabbassò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo: un velo di scherno ad accendergli gli occhi improvvisamente più vivaci.

Di nuovo, il suo corpo agì prima che il suo cervello potesse registrarlo: allungò le gambe, serrandogli la vita nella ferrea morsa delle proprie gambe. Fece leva sui fianchi, ribaltandolo violentemente sul letto con un gran frastuono di molle arrugginite. Gli fu addosso, afferrandogli i polsi per impedirgli di toccarla, per ristabilire la gerarchia delle forze in gioco quasi con ferocia. Lo liberò con un gesto furibondo dei boxer che ancora indossava, ma che non riuscivano a far proprio niente per celare la sua eccitazione: la familiarità dell'effetto che sapeva di poter avere sugli uomini, la rassicurò come una sgradevole, calda coperta in una notte particolarmente fredda.

Affondò su di lui senza avergli dato alcun preavviso, senza aver aperto bocca o tentato una conversazione, senza – soprattutto – essersi chiesta quale sarebbe stata la cosa più sensata da fare.

Si ritrovò a serrare entrambe le mani sulla pericolante ringhiera della testiera del letto, mentre il fastidio di quella brusca intrusione la riempiva da capo a piedi; uno stridio, però, che durò solo pochi secondi.

Non si curò di aspettarli, prendendo a muoversi su di lui senza alcuna delicatezza, facendo uso dei muscoli delle gambe tornite per alzarsi e lasciarlo risprofondare dentro di sé una, due, cento volte; ignorò con insistenza il piacere che si stava procurando, concentrandosi sulla smorfia a malapena trattenuta sul viso di lui, sui bassi gemiti e stonati singhiozzi che gli uscivano di bocca ad ognuna di quelle prepotenti spinte. Fece finta di non essersi accorta dei movimenti che l'uomo stava alternando ai suoi; o delle scariche di piacere che già le risalivano lungo il ventre come lingue bollenti che minacciavano di farle prendere di nuovo fuoco da un momento all'altro.

No, quello era il _suo_ turno. Gli avrebbe fatto capire chi è che stava conducendo il gioco, l'avrebbe obbligato a piegarsi al suo volere e alla fine sarebbe morto – sconfitto – così come avevano fatto tutti gli altri prima di lui...

Tanta era la foga con cui gli si stava avventando contro, che Natalia non realizzò che lo sconosciuto si era praticamente rimesso seduto, che aveva preso a baciarle il collo, a tracciare scie incandescenti sulle curve del suo petto. Sentì la presa rassicurante del reggiseno venirle meno e poi di nuovo quella _maledetta_ bocca richiudersi sul seno destro, obbligandola ad inarcarsi bruscamente tra le sue braccia, mentre con la mano libera si curava di tormentare il sinistro. I polpastrelli ruvidi insistenti e terribili contro la pelle delicata: l'ennesima, vaga sensazione sgradevole che amplificò tutte le altre, piacevoli invece, riempiendole le orecchie del furioso pulsare del sangue nelle vene.

Un soffio le sfuggì dalle labbra che stava disperatamente tentando di tenere serrate. Ma quando realizzò che ad ogni suo gemito la bocca di Barney stringeva le sue attenzioni sul suo petto, si ritrovò a sospirare tra i suoi capelli ancora umidi con il preciso intento di spingerlo a continuare ed inasprire quella lenta tortura.

Non smise di muoversi freneticamente su di lui, sentendo le gambe e dei fianchi bruciare per lo sforzo e le dita di lui intrecciarsi alle sue lunghe ciocche rosse scurite dalla pioggia. Stritolò la testiera tra le mani quasi fino a farsi male: sentì i muscoli della sua schiena contrarsi bruscamente nel momento in cui l'orgasmo lo faceva suo. Fu il soffio caldo del suo respiro sui seni martoriati dalla sua bocca, dal leggero strato di barba incolta, insieme al gemito pateticamente soffocato che non riuscì a trattenere, che la mandarono – per la seconda volta – oltre il limite, facendola tremare prepotentemente in preda a sensazioni che aveva improvvisamente capito di non poter controllare.

Inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, affannosamente, riaprendo gli occhi fattisi torbidi per incontrare quelli dell'uomo, di nuovo disteso sotto di lei: la soddisfazione e la confusione turbinavano quietamente nel suo sguardo d'acciaio. Un qualcosa di non meglio definito le serrò lo stomaco in una morsa gelida, facendola sentire – stavolta – davvero a disagio.

Gli si tolse di dosso, ricadendo al suo fianco con un tonfo leggero e l'ennesima sventagliata di molle arrugginite. Rimase immobile, in fissa del soffitto che, con le sue crepe, sembrava accusarla di tutta la debolezza di cui aveva appena dato prova. Socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi piuttosto sul ritmo irregolare dei loro respiri, facendo al contempo scivolare una mano oltre il bordo del letto... là dove giacevano i suoi stivali.

Un rumore che non riuscì a collocare la mise in allarme, obbligandola a velocizzare le sue manovre: non fece in tempo a serrare la presa sull'impugnatura del coltello che aveva nascosto nelle scarpe, che l'uomo le fu addosso con quasi tutto il suo peso. La sorpresa la fece irrigidire, facendole risalire un gran calore su per le guance.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, sorrise nel constatare che era stata sufficientemente rapida da puntargli la lama alla gola, e – con divertimento, quasi – si accorse che un coltello le stava solleticando il mento con la promessa del suo freddo, letale bacio.

Barney la sovrastava, ma la posizione di subalternità non la preoccupava: sapeva che era solo apparente, che avrebbe potuto rimediarvi in qualsiasi momento. Per quel che riguardava le armi, invece, la situazione era di parità praticamente assoluta.

“Settore edile, ah?” Lo schernì, gettando la maschera con il sollievo della pantomima bruscamente interrotta.

“L'auto in panne, mh?” Ribatté lui, un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra e una luce strafottente ad animargli lo sguardo.

“Perché l'hai fatto?”

“Dovrai essere un po' più specifica di così, _Nicole_.”

“La cosa con la bocca,” gli rammentò, come per tormentarlo col ricordo delle sue cosce, del suo calore...

“Perché avevi l'aria di averne bisogno,” rispose insopportabilmente lui, “e poi volevo vedere che cosa avresti fatto.”

“Avrei potuto ucciderti,” decretò seccamente, tentando di cancellare il fastidio che la sua arrogante replica le aveva provocato.

“Ma non è quello che successo.”

“Mi hai interrotta sul più bello,” ci tenne a precisare. “Qual è la tua scusa?”

“Non ho bisogno di scuse per non uccidere la gente.”

“Stronzate.” Fece in modo che quel poche sillabe risultassero sferzanti e canzonatorie. “Chi si permette di regalare bigliettoni da cento ai senzatetto, cerca di evitare di fare i conti con la propria coscienza.”

“I miei peccati sono altri,” si spiegò lui, con un'impercettibile scrollata di spalle.

Un'improbabile leggerezza si era impossessata di lui, facendoglielo apparire sotto una luce nuova: non solo il ladro che si tormenta per le sue pericolose tendenze all'altruismo, ma anche il ragazzo vagamente assonnato che, con quel suo stupido sorriso, sembrava scusarsi e insultarla contemporaneamente.

“Ce l'hai un nome?” Decise di cambiare tattica e di cedere alla curiosità che continuava a pungolarla.

“Ti ho già detto che ce l'ho.”

“Hai intenzione di dirmelo?” Lo prese in giro, muovendo lentamente il bacino verso il suo, accuratamente sollevato ad impedire un qualsivoglia contatto. “Mi hai vista nuda.”

“Il tuo, allora? O preferisci che ti chiami Vedova Nera?”

“Mi scuserai ma non ho la più pallida idea di chi tu sia,” rilanciò col preciso intento di offenderlo.

“Pensi sia colpa della mia scarsa popolarità nell'ambiente?” Il suono di una risata allegra accompagnò il balenare, sul suo volto, di un artificioso sdegno.

“Magari sei solo timido,” convenne lei, gettando benzina sul fuoco.

“O magari sono più furbo di te e preferisco che il mio lavoro resti... discreto. Come si addice ad un ladro che si rispetti.”

“Non esistono ladri che si rispettino.”

“Può darsi. Ciò non toglie che l'anonimato sia un toccasana per chi gioca con la legge.”

“E' questo, quello che facciamo? Giocare con la legge?”

L'uomo puntò i suoi vivaci occhi grigi nei suoi, un impalpabile accenno di tristezza ad impedire alle sue iridi chiare di brillare davvero: di nuovo, sembrava la stesse valutando attentamente, come con un enigma di non facile risoluzione. Le piaceva avere quell'effetto sulla gente: confonderli, mettere in discussione tutti gli schemi preordinati con cui avevano tentato di dare un senso alla propria esistenza, fino ad imbattersi in quella folle mina vagante che li aveva rivelati per ciò che erano: inutili ed illusorie convenzioni che non avevano, sulla realtà, la benché minima presa.

“Dov'è che ho sbagliato?” Parlò di nuovo per prima, senza smettere di tormentarlo con la vicinanza del suo corpo.

“Rimorchiarti è stato troppo semplice,” spiegò con disarmante immediatezza.

“Le donne ti risultano criptiche, _Barney_?”

“Le donne e un'altra valanga di cose, sinceramente,” confermò apparentemente a cuor leggero. “E tu sei troppo bella per non essere anche dannatamente pericolosa.”

“Un complimento e un insulto oppure due complimenti?” Domandò retorica, l'ombra di un sorriso ad aleggiarle sul volto. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso probabilmente neppure a se stessa ma si stava _divertendo_.

“Dipende,” argomentò lui. “Tutta quella manfrina può funzionare con chi non è abbastanza attento, ma chi è abituato ad osservare le cose, si sarebbe accorto di quanto fossero gelidi i tuoi occhi.”

“Occhi gelidi,” ripeté in tono scettico, come per assicurarsi di aver capito bene.

“Occhi verdi, verdi... pieni di oscuri, oscuri segreti,” cantilenò lui, quasi imitando il suo tono di voce. “E poi mi hai soffiato un sacco di lavoro negli ultimi anni,” aggiunse in tutt'altro tono, improvvisamente più colloquiale. “La leggendaria Vedova Nera.”

“Leggendaria. Addirittura?”

“Alla gente piace parlare.”

“Alla gente piace fare un sacco di cose.”

“Quello che non capisco è perché tu non mi abbia...,” sembrò cercare le parole giuste, “bè, tolto di mezzo.”

“La notte non si è ancora conclusa, Barney.”

La risata dell'uomo le solleticò il viso, mandandole un fastidioso brivido giù per la schiena. Il desiderio di sfida – lo stesso che l'aveva infilata in quella ridicola situazione – tornò a farsi sentire.

“Qualcosa di divertente?” Gli chiese, stringendo la presa sull'impugnatura del coltello.

“Non so te, ma l'intera faccenda mi sembra... estremamente divertente,” puntualizzò.

“Lo sai, in fondo hai ragione.”

“Non credevo che ti saresti spinta tanto avanti,” aggiunse, dando voce ad un dubbio che ancora doveva tormentarlo e che lei stessa aveva tentato di sciogliere.

“Vuoi sapere perché?” Domandò, senza perdere l'euforica, ma pacata sfacciataggine che ancora le increspava le labbra in un sorriso strafottente.

“Magari non hai resistito al mio... magnetismo animale,” ipotizzò lui, in modo tutt'altro che serio.

Natalia fece leva sulle gambe, sollevandosi di una manciata di centimetri verso il suo viso.

“No, è che...,” soffiò, abbassando il tono di voce fino a ridurlo ad un filo sottile, ipnotico, mentre l'aspettativa le cresceva nello stomaco come un prurito insopportabile, “avevi l'aria di averne bisogno.”

Gli lesse un'improvvisa consapevolezza nello sguardo, ma era troppo tardi: allontanandosi progressivamente da lei per impedirle di stuzzicarlo, l'uomo le aveva concesso lo spazio sufficiente per muovere le gambe. Fece leva sui fianchi, usando la spinta di entrambe le gambe per spedirlo giù dal letto, i piedi uniti a far pressione sulla sua pancia. Rotolò di lato e scivolò giù dal materasso con una manovra fulminea, proprio mentre l'uomo si rimetteva in piedi dall'altra parte, il respiro mozzatogli in gola da quel feroce contraccolpo.

Natalia si portò una mano alla gola, dove la lama dello sconosciuto era affondata solo impercettibilmente, ma quel tanto che era bastato a farle uscire il sangue. L'uomo la caricò un attimo dopo, sbattendola contro la parete di quell'orrenda camera d'albergo, facendo tremare gli squallidi quadretti appesi qua e là con il fallito intento di rendere l'ambiente più ospitale. Il dolore le riverberò in tutto il corpo come una gelida frustata.

Gli impedì di immobilizzarle i polsi, tirandogli una testata in pieno volto per costringerlo a lasciarle spazio; gli colpì il gomito col pugno chiuso con tanta e tale violenza da obbligarlo a mollare la presa sul coltello del quale era ancora armato. Natalia lo calciò lontano, sotto al letto, nel momento esatto in cui toccò terra e un secondo prima che l'uomo non le si avventasse di nuovo contro con un ringhio frustrato. Riuscì a neutralizzare i colpi veloci con cui tentò di destabilizzarla, ma non ad impedirgli di afferrarla per un braccio, torcerglielo dietro la schiena, forzarla a dargli le spalle e sbatterla contro la porta chiusa, che scricchiolò sinistramente.

“Se ti piaceva farlo così bastava dirlo!” Esclamò insopportabile, agganciandogli la mano libera alla nuca per aggrapparsi al suo collo. Si dette la spinta coi piedi contro la porta, capovolgendosi a mezz'aria e riatterrandogli alle spalle, invertendo le posizioni: gli stava cingendo il collo con un braccio, approfittando del dislivello d'altezza per strattonarlo verso il basso, tagliandogli le riserve d'ossigeno, mentre gli puntava il coltello alla gola.

“Che c'è, _Barney_? Sto andando troppo veloce per te?” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio e si pentì della distrazione perché l'uomo colse al volo l'occasione, avvalendosi della sua forza fisica per farla ruotare su se stessa, guadagnare lo spazio centrale della stanza e schiantarla sul pavimento, dopo essersela scrollata di dosso ribaltandola di peso.

Non gli dette il tempo di agire, sforbiciando le gambe per destabilizzare le sue e fargli perdere l'equilibrio. Mentre si rimetteva in piedi, lo vide crollare su un ginocchio, ma evitarsi una fragorosa caduta puntellandosi a terra con entrambe le braccia. Lo distanziò di svariati passi e – prima che potesse tentare l'ennesima controffensiva – gli si scagliò addosso, sollevandosi da terra con un balzo felino, le gambe a serrarsi, letali, attorno al suo collo, facendo uso di tutto il suo peso per sbilanciarlo definitivamente.

Nei pochi secondi che precedettero la caduta, Natalia si sentì afferrare per una coscia, ritrovandosi di fatto impossibilitata a concludere il salto con un agile atterraggio.

I tuoni che imperversavano fuori dalla finestra attutirono solo in parte il tonfo dei loro corpi che raggiungevano il pavimento. Con le gambe ancora strette attorno al suo collo, il suo viso rosso e paonazzo tra le cosce, si sforzò di serrare la presa fino a strozzarlo, ma Barney le stava stritolando le ginocchia tra le grosse mani ruvide, per obbligarla ad allentare la morsa.

“Se volevi r-rifarlo, bastava d-dirlo,” trovò il tempo di smozzicare, sotto sforzo, strappandole un'irrazionale risata che le sgorgò dalla gola senza alcun preavviso.

“Potresti almeno dirmi come ti chiami?”

“M-Magari quando non s-stai tentando di uccidermi,” biascicò quello, tutto concentrato ad impedirle di soffocarlo.

“C'è chi pagherebbe per morire là in mezzo, lo sai?” Continuò a torturarlo, facendo appello a ogni briciolo di energia ancora in suo possesso per contrastare la sua forza e apparire ancora fresca e nel pieno delle proprie facoltà.

“Il sesso preferisco f-farlo s-senza pagare,” decretò lui a mo' di scusa, “e s-soprattutto preferisco v-vivere per poterlo raccontare.”

“Esibizionista.”

“S-Stronza.”

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli a tono, ma con uno scatto improvviso, l'uomo riuscì a farle divaricare le gambe. Natalia gli sfuggì con l'ennesima capriola all'indietro, guadagnando alcuni metri. Ma non per molto: ancora pochi secondi e le fu nuovamente addosso, schiantandola ancora a terra – stavolta a pancia all'ingiù – a neanche mezzo metro di distanza dalla pozza scura che altro non era se non il giubbotto di pelle che aveva fatto cadere entrando. Si dimenò nella sua presa, combattendo strenuamente per frenare la forza con cui la stava strattonando verso di sé; si allungò il più possibile per afferrare la giacca. Strinse i denti, ricacciandolo indietro con un calcio ben assestato ad una spalla: riuscì a liberarsi quei pochi secondi che le furono sufficienti a strisciare fino al giubbotto, individuare una delle borchie che ne decoravano le tasche, sfilarla dalla sua collocazione per rivelare un minuscolo ago.

L'uomo la riagguantò per le gambe, attirandola bruscamente a sé. Natalia si preoccupò di invertire posizione, di poggiare le spalle a terra: non appena accennò a sovrastarla – la piccola borchia nascosta tra indice e medio della mano sinistra – con un gesto fulmineo gli schiaffò l'ago alla base del collo.

“C-Cazzo!”

Approfittò della sua sorpresa per rotolare di lato e rimettersi finalmente in piedi; il fiato corto e il petto che si alzava e abbassava sotto la furia del suo respiro. Lo vide rimettersi in ginocchio, accennare ad un contrattacco; ma rimase bloccato in quella posizione, una mano ancora saldamente ancorata nel punto in cui l'aveva colpito.

“Che... c-che cazzo m-mi hai fatto... ?” Aprì e chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte.

“Sembra che il ragno ti abbia morso, _Barney_.”

“V-Veleno?” Aveva cominciato a biascicare, segno che la sostanza stava facendo effetto.

“La leggendaria Vedova Nera, ricordi?”

“C-Così non v-val...,” si interruppe sul finale, incapace di pronunciare quell'ultimo suono.

“Siamo ladri. In questa professione, tutto è concesso.”

Gli poggiò un piede sulla spalla, dandogli una spinta impercettibile per rispedirlo disteso sul pavimento, paralizzato. Restò ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, più che soddisfatta, vagamente contrariata di aver dovuto interrompere lo scontro tanto bruscamente.

Si limitò a girargli attorno, recuperando i suoi indumenti per rivestirsi molto rapidamente. Solo quando ebbe calzato gli stivali e avervi nuovamente nascosto il coltello che le era caduto, si decise ad afferrare la sacca che l'uomo aveva abbandonato sul comodino. Lo sentì lamentarsi, un mugolio strozzato, nel momento esatto in cui le sue dita sfiorarono il suo bagaglio.

“Non ti preoccupare, Barney, ho solo intenzione di riprendermi il pugnale,” lo rassicurò con quella falsa consolazione, aprendo la cerniera della sacca per sbirciarvi all'interno.

Ne estrasse quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una faretra e – subito dopo – un arco ripiegato su se stesso. Restò ad osservare quegli strani oggetti, dapprima convinta di trovarsi di fronte ad altra refurtiva, e poi improvvisamente consapevole: si sorprese a ridere sommessamente.

“Occhio di Falco, giusto? Credevo fossi una specie di... leggenda metropolitana,” ragionò tra sé, voltandosi verso l'uomo ancora riverso a terra, un'espressione irritata congelata sul volto.

Ne aveva sentito parlare un paio di volte, ma non era sua abitudine preoccuparsi eccessivamente della concorrenza che se ne andava in giro con armi del paleolitico.

“E' vero che hai imparato ad usarlo al circo?” Gli domandò, ben sapendo di non poter ottenere alcuna risposta. “Non che abbia realmente importanza...”

Trovò finalmente lo scrigno d'ambra che il collezionista che l'aveva assoldata le aveva tanto minuziosamente descritto: il pugnale cerimoniale giaceva al suo interno, ravvolto in un panno di velluto bordeaux.

“Questo, se non ti dispiace, lo prendo io,” lo informò in tono odioso, prima di mettersi a sfogliare una piccola rubrica che – insieme ad arco e refurtiva – costituiva tutto il contenuto del suo bagaglio. Vi lesse numeri e sigle, alcuni barrati o malamente cancellati, appuntati a penna o lapis in modo disordinato. Dovevano essere i nomi di chi l'aveva ingaggiato, contatti d'altro tipo, magari indizi sui suoi prossimi lavori... senza sapere perché, ebbe cura di infilarla nella tasca interna della sua giacca di pelle, decidendo di ripensarci in un secondo momento. Lasciò arco e frecce sul letto, requisendogli la sacca per trasportare meglio il pugnale e il suo contenitore; se la sistemò a tracolla, accorciandone i lacci affinché si proporzionassero alla sua altezza.

Solo allora, quando le fu chiaro di non aver proprio nient'altro da fare là dentro, si voltò verso di lui, avvicinandolo di qualche passo: nudo e immobile sul pavimento. Serrò le labbra e – per la prima volta dacché quel lavoro aveva preso quella piega stortissima – si incupì, mentre la necessità di doverlo togliere di mezzo le si parava davanti agli occhi, ineluttabile. Non solo aveva rischiato di farle fallire la spedizione, ma anche di macchiare la sua sfilza ininterrotta di successi, gli stessi che le avevano permesso di guadagnarsi la reputazione che aveva.

Sarebbero tornati ad incrociarsi prima o poi: con ogni probabilità, nessuno dei due avrebbe agito come aveva fatto quella sera. Avevano giocato, si erano sfidati e divertiti, ma alla fine le carte erano state scoperte. La prossima volta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna bizzarra danza rituale, nessun fittizio gioco delle parti ad allungare i tempi. La prossima volta sarebbe stata spietata, clinica forse; senza contare il desiderio di vendetta che – sicuramente – gli stava crescendo in corpo proprio in quei momenti. Nudo, indifeso, abbandonato alla mercé di chi aveva giocato sporco: _ovviamente_ avrebbe voluto fargliela pagare e certamente l'avrebbe fatto se fosse stata tanto stupida da concedergliene l'occasione.

Eppure, tutti quei ragionamenti che avrebbero dovuto convincerla ad agire, ad eliminarlo una volta per tutte, stavano finendo – inesorabilmente – per persuaderla del contrario: non doveva dimostrare niente a nessuno, ma sapeva di poterlo battere ad armi pari, senza ricorrere ad alcun trucchetto. E, d'altro canto, la sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva finalmente subodorato la sua consapevolezza, tornò a farsi sentire: si era sempre considerata una razza rara, ormai abituata a pensarsi come un essere unico ed eccezionale, mascherando la solitudine – che aveva il pessimo vizio di arrivare a tormentarla sempre più frequentemente – dei sontuosi panni dell'eccezionalità. Quell'uomo, qualunque fosse il suo vero nome, le assomigliava: certo, c'erano anche tante differenze, ma non abbastanza da dissuaderla dall'idea di trovarsi davanti ad uno spirito affine. Un suo simile. Natalia non si sentì pronta a lasciarlo andare tanto presto, né tantomeno a cancellare quella bizzarra scoperta senza neanche aver avuto il tempo di ragionarci sopra a mente lucida. Fredda. Dibatté con se stessa ancora per qualche attimo, ma il suo stomaco già sapeva quale risoluzione avrebbe adottato.

Si chinò sulle ginocchia, abbassandosi al suo livello per osservarlo più da vicino. Sapeva di star commettendo un'enorme, immane stronzata: ma la parte più calcolatrice di lei, quella che l'aveva resa tanto efficiente nel suo lavoro, fu costretta a fare un passo indietro e assistere a quel madornale errore come semplice spettatrice.

“Ci ritroveremo,” si ritrovò a dirgli, l'ombra di un sorriso ad incresparle le labbra. “E' stato divertente,” ribadì, facendogli scivolare un dito sotto al mento. “L'effetto durerà solo per un paio d'ore,” lo rassicurò infine, rimettendosi finalmente in piedi.

Gli scoccò una lunga occhiata prima di dirigersi verso la finestra, spalancarla e lasciare che il vento e la pioggia – che ancora imperversavano – penetrassero nella stanza. Individuò una serie di appigli che potevano fare al caso suo (un balcone sottostante, un terrazzino alla sua sinistra, arrugginite scale anti-incendio sulla destra), arrampicandosi sul davanzale un attimo dopo, l'aria gelida e umida a sferzarle i capelli ancora fradici. Guardò giù e infine si voltò verso l'interno della camera per un'ultima volta.

“Sei bravo, Occhio di Falco,” sorrise, sperando che riuscisse a sentire il divertimento nella sua voce, “ma non quanto me.”

Con un balzo nel vuoto, tornò a confondersi col buio della notte.


End file.
